A Town Like Willow Falls
by Otaku Eloise
Summary: If they knew what was going to happen, no one would've moved to Willow Falls that day. And what happened in that town that was so terrible, you may ask? Only a few know the true story of what happened... Of course, now we all just look back on it and laugh. (Rated T just because.) (BEING REWRITTEN, PROLOGUE FOR DETAILS)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so, I'm actually planning to rewrite (most of) this. My writing skill has gotten a LOT better and I honestly want to start over. I'm no longer accepting any OCs and definitely won't be able to write in all the ones I received when I first started. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. Here's the first chapter, redone. Also, Amie's character has changed completely and she has been replaced with a different AC character that's more similar to her old personality.**

**Prologue**

**Ellie**

**April 2****nd****, 201X**

**11:25 PM**

Moving can be a pain.

All day, my mom bombarded me with questions to make sure I was set for my journey. Making sure I have money, clothes; all the necessities. She barely gave me enough time to finish packing my stuff. Not that it really mattered; I wanted to take a later train anyway.

I honestly wasn't sure where I was heading; I just want to get away from home. I didn't really have any particular reason for anything involving the move; I only really knew that I wanted a new start.

I walked out the door and turned on the flashlight I brought. Everyone had gone to sleep, so I had to walk to the train station. I didn't really mind, since the train station was only a few blocks away. Once I got there, I boarded the first train that came, making sure to remember to hand him my TPC. As I walked onto the train, I saw a lot of people. Most of them were sleeping, while a few who were still awake looked up in my direction, and then continued whatever they were doing before. I sat in an empty seat and looked out the window at the crescent moon.

Not one minute after I sat down, I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me," they said. I turned to see a dark blue cat with red eyes standing in the aisle. "Is it 11:30 PM right now?"

I checked my watch. "Yup," I answered. I should probably be asleep by now.

"Oh, good! This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes," He said. "I'll just sit down in the seat next to you, if you don't mind."

"Nowhere else to sit, is there? The train is completely full," I answered.

"I guess that's true," he said. "By the way, you… can I ask your name?"

"Ellie," I answered, eyes drifting toward the window.

"Oh, Ellie…? Well, that's a fantastically great name!" He replied, not seeming to notice.

"Cool, right?" I muttered distractedly.

"So, Ellie… Tell me, where are you headed today?"

I looked at the train ticket in my hand, realizing I hadn't bothered to check it before. "Willow Falls," I answered. The name sounded a bit familiar…

"Hmmmm. Willow Falls, yeah, okay… Don't think I've heard of it. I wonder where it is."

"I don't know either," I said. "I just got on the first train I saw."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I have a map somewhere… Oh, here it is! This is Willow Falls, right?"

"Hell if I know," I laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Well Ellie, I'd better go. Why don't you take this map?"

"Uh, sure thing?" I said, surprised. Before I could ask him if he knew what town the map was from, he was already in the doorway to the next car of the train.

"I guess I have this map now…" I murmured to myself, putting the map in my bag and taking out my earbuds. As I listened to the music, I continued staring at the moon and found myself slowly drifting off to sleep…

**And that's the end of the prologue. Yes, it's about as short as it used to be. Don't judge it, it's just the prologue. I'm going to put this up then write all the other chapters and put them up at the same time, so look forward to that!**


	2. A Crash

**A/N: I now have enough OCs to start! *random confetti and streamers* yaaaay… Here's this chapter! Also, if I write your OC out of character, just let me know, and I'll happily re-write the chapter to your liking. R&amp;R, everyone!**

**Victoria**

I awoke with a start from another nightmare about my father. Even though I'm moving as far away from my home town, French Republic, as possible, I still have a fear that he'll track me down and finish me off… or at least _try _to finish me off, I hope. I sigh and observe my surroundings. The other day, there were about six or seven people on the train, but now there are about ten. Then I see the girl across from me, looking out the window. She's a couple of years younger than me, and the sunlight makes her brown hair look shiny. When she notices me looking at me, she smiles.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully. "I'm Amie! That's A-M-I-E. What's your name?"

"Victoria." I answered. She smiled brighter, and then began talking a mile a minute.

"AndthenshesaidotmealareyoucrazyandIsaidyesotmealandmaybeIamcrazythenhesaidIT'SNOUSEandwejustlaughed." She said, finally finishing. Then she walked to everyone else on the train and introduced herself, while I began to read.

After a few chapters (and probably many more words from Amie) I heard a loud noise. Amie, now looking quite startled, looked out the window and shrieked. "OMGTHERE'SATRAINHEADINGSTRAIGHTTOWARDSUUSSSSSSS!"

At those words, chaos ensued. Through the screams and hysterics, I managed to get the porter's attention. "What's going on?!

"Well, er, it appears there's been a… _minor_ mix-up in the train schedules…" He explained, doing his best to keep calm.

"A _MINOR_ MIX-UP?!" Someone yelled.

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE!" Amie was screaming. When she noticed us all staring at her, she smiled sheepishly. "Take… this?" Facepalm.

Then, there was a sudden loud _bang!_ From the front of the train, and I saw the flicker of flames. The door was blocked, so we quickly opened the emergency exit and fell into the river that we were crossing. With a loud _splash!_, we and our luggage were underwater.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but that's just how I write. A lot of creativity in one short burst. Anyway, credit to my friend who gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. I get the basic idea, I write details, and there's your chapter! Anyways, I will accept more OCs, so if you wish to insert them, be my guest! (maybe even literally…) R&amp;R!**


	3. To the Station! ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!

**A/N: Whoop Whoop! 200 views! I'm quite flattered! Here's the next chapter after the cliffhanger. Anyway, do you feel like the last chapter was rushed? I did. What can I say, I'm a hyper girl! Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter!**

Evy

We all plunged into the river with a loud splash! I quickly swam to the top and pulled myself onto the riverbank, helping up the others in the process. Luckily, no one had drowned, but the girl with black hair and green eyes looked like she almost did. Despite the fact that it was a warm spring day, the river was ice cold, not to mention the sun was setting, so we were all shivering.

"Don't think we have anything to do but wait for the next train…" Amie said. "Maybe we could walk to the next stop."

Many people groaned at the thought of walking all the way to the next stop, but we didn't have much choice, since the next train probably wouldn't stop in the middle of nowhere. Also, our phones were all waterlogged, so it's not like anyone could call for help, AND there probably wouldn't be any service here anyway. So, we began our long trek to the station. Amie's iPod had apparently not gotten too wet, since she managed to listen to music on it.

After some time passed, Amie sighed and put her iPod away. Then, she walked ahead and faced all of us.

"Hey, everyone!" She said enthusiastically. "This'll be a long walk, so we might as well get to know each other! Let's tell our name and…" she put her fingers to her chin, and then snapped them. "Our favorite ice cream flavors! I'll start. I'm Amie, that's spelled A-M-I-E. My favorite ice cream flavor is green tea!" She pointed to the boy with spiky orange hair. "You next!"

He looked a little surprised. Then he said, "I-I'm Jack, and my favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate…"

Amie nodded and pointed at the person a few years older than me with the light brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Victoria and my favorite flavor is French vanilla…" She said, a bit confused. Next, she pointed at me.

"Oh… I'm Evy, and my favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road…" I said, stammering a bit. It continued that way, with Mia, Marina, Kyle, and Sofia. When I though she was finished, she then looked in a random direction and pointed. "And you?"

"Um, Amie, who are you talk-"

"Oooh, that sounds yummy!" She said, as if in response to someone speaking. **(A/N: LOL Amie could totally be Pinkie Pie…)**

"Oookay, then…" Jack said.

By the time we got to the train station, we were all laughing and talking like old friends. Then, Amie excitedly pointed out the train station. We all walked in and sat down to rest immediately. We all got blankets and pillows out of our bags and set them out, like a big slumber party.

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Amie said, taking a few baskets of cherries out of her bag. After eating, we all just lounged around and talked to each other. I looked at Amie. _That girl is a miracle worker…_

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! *facedesk* So yeah… Today's a rainy day. I walked home from school in the rain… I didn't mind though. :P So anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. OH NOES! A BOMB!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I procrastinate SO MUCH! Plus, I have, like, A TON of homework to do. :( But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Marina**

I woke up to the sensation of someone shaking me. I looked up to see Amie over me. As soon as she saw that I was awake, she stopped shaking me and told me to help wake everyone else up. Stretching and yawning, I stood up and walked over to Victoria. I gave her a poke and she groaned. I gave her a shake and she sat up.

"NO, FATHER, STOP!" She yelled. When she saw me, she gave a sheepish smile. "S-sorry, nightmare."

I sighed and woke up Sofia next. With, a single poke, she was up. "Yeeeeees?"

Next was Mia. I gave her a poke. "Mmm… noo… don't eat my spaghetti…" I gave her a hard shake. "GAH! Warn a girl when you're gonna shove her!"

Amie had woken up Evy, Jack, and Kyle, so we were all ready. "The train will be here any minute!" Amie said. Sure enough, a train pulled up after, like, a few seconds! We all climbed onto the train, where there were already four people. There was a boy who looked about twelve, with messy golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Then, there was a girl who was a couple of years older than him, with lavender hair in a ponytail, and she also had sky blue eyes. Next to her was a girl just one or two years older than that with red hair in a ponytail, and mismatched eyes. Finally, there was a girl who was a bit shorter than Amie and looked about her age, with reddish-brown hair also in a ponytail, blue eyes, and, most stunning of all, she had a rare rainbow feather in her hair. Upon spotting the girl with the rainbow feather, Amie squealed and rushed towards her, and they immediately commenced chatting. _Must be good friends_, I thought. I went and sat down next to Mia.

"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation. "Isn't the weather nice today?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. Is it? It's hard to tell."

I stared at her for a moment, then said: "Well, I think it's a nice day. It certainly is sunny."

"I thought so." Mia said, still staring blankly ahead. "I didn't hear any rain."

I looked at her, confused. "Um… Couldn't you just _see _the rain?"

Mia sighed. "Well… I might as well tell you… The truth is… Well, I'm blind."

I didn't say anything for a moment, I was a bit shocked. "But… How come you never ask anyone for help? Doesn't that make it difficult?"

"Not really…" She said. "I can sort of sense things, like people approaching." Suddenly, she sat up straight. "I sense someone coming!"

Immediately, a door crashed open and a wolf and a chicken (talk about ironic) entered. Everyone snapped to attention, and Amie and the rainbow feather girl started murmuring to each other.

"Listen up, idiots!" The wolf shouted, so loud that everyone flinched. "If you want to live, you'll get off this train right now!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Amie screamed. "ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING ME?! FIRST OUR TRAIN CRASHES, AND NOW SOMETHING ELSE?! THIS IS _SO _NOT COOL!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow feather girl agreed. "Wait, why are we going to die?"

The wolf smirked, and barely opened his mouth before the chicken said, "I stole her lollipop!" and pointed at Kyle.

"Umm… O...kay?" Kyle said, not seeming to care. Of course she didn't, it was just a lollipop!

The wolf rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I don't think anyone could die if anything-much less a lollipop-was stolen. But yeah, there's a bomb on this train."

People started freaking out, but Amie, infuriated, walked right up to the wolf with clenched fists. "Listen here, _baka_. If you know what's good for you, you're going to defuse that bomb _right now_."

I was a bit shocked by this, seeing as I hadn't really seen Amie this way before. The wolf looked shocked by her reaction, and a bit frightened by her glare.

"Uh… Well, *ahem* I would, but uh… I don't really know how. I was just told to bring it here and set if off so…"

Earning Moe a punch to the face. Then, I felt someone tugging my sleeve. It was Mia! "C'mon, I think I know what to do!" She said. "Let's go!"

A little bit surprised, I helped Mia to the back of the train car (though I don't think she needed my help). The bomb was unfortunately in the caboose, so it took a minute to get there. When we got there, there was a pair of wire cutters. WHO LEAVES A PAIR OF WIRE CUTTERS NEXT TO A BOMB?! Seriously, it's as if they _wanted _us to defuse it. I told Mia about the wire cutters, she said: "Wow, these animals we're dealing with must be _really _smart!" I grabbed the wire cutters, and looked at the wires.

"Um, there's blue, black, red and green. What do I do?!" I said to Mia, not expecting much of an answer, but she surprised me!

"The green wire." She answered in a flash.

Surprised, I cut the green wire. "Okay, now what?"

"Now the blue wire." _snip. _"The black one!" _snip_. "And finally, the red one!" One final snip, and the bomb stopped!

"Oh my gosh!" I said, shocked. "Mia, how did you know?!"

Mia smiled. "Let's just keep this between us for now, okay?"

We got back to the first train car, still to find chaos. For some reason, Amie was screaming, "IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE!" To calm everyone down, I decided to tell everyone the good news.

"Everyone!" I yelled over the yelling. Amie stopped and said, "Yeeeeees?" "The bomb stopped!"

Then, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Really?" "Are you serious?" "I possibly damaged my vocal chords for nothing?!"

"Yes." Mia said, calmly sitting back down in her seat. I walked over and sat back next to her. Everyone settled back down after that, Amie and rainbow feather girl back to chatting. Mia smiled at me, and I smiled back. It's amazing what just a few people can do.

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LOOONG! But was it worth it? Did you enjoy this chapter? I bet you did! Well, now I'll start writing the next chapter… *facedesk***


	5. Mysterious Cat

**A/N: It took too long for me to start writing this chapter. XP Anyway, this chapter will be less adventurous. There will definitely be more adventure yet to come though! Oh, and also, 300 views on this story! :D Credit to the same friend who helped me come up with the train crash scene. You're awesome. :)**

**Kyle**

"So, you two are really childhood friends?" I said, looking at Amie and Sky, Sky apparently being Amie's friend.

Amie nodded. "Mm-hm! Sky and I have known each other since, like, forever!" Then she gasped excitedly. "I know! Remember that game we played at lunch time when we were kids?"

"You mean when four years ago? I don't wouldn't exactly call us kids," Sky laughed. "But yes, I remember!"

"Ooh, I'll tell Kyle how it works, and you can-" Before Amie could continue, we heard a sudden "meow" out of nowhere.

We turned our heads to where the noise came from, to see a four-legged cat.

"Woah! What happened to that cat?!" Amie said, drawing attention, while Sky facepalmed.

Everyone turned their attention to said cat, and gave a few surprised gasps. The cat meowed again, and began walking down to the other end of the train car, towards the door. The cat began scratching the door, as if to signal it wanted to get to the next train car. Everyone walked over, as if mesmerized by the cat, and Evy opened the door, moving to the next train car. Then, the cat leapt onto the lap of one of the surprised passengers in that car.

"Do you know where this cat came from?" Sofia said, pointing at the ginger kitten.

"Nope," The girl said. "Well, as long as we're in this situation, I'll introduce myself. My name is Crimson."

"Amie," Amie said, patting Crimson's spiky blue hair. "And this is Jack, Evy, Victoria, Sky, Sofia, Kyle, Mia, and Marina.

"What are we, movie extras?" Mia said, a bit sarcastically.

"Cool." Said Crimson, moving her insane hair back into its insane position.

All of a sudden, the cat leapt off her lap and on to the lap of another unsuspecting passenger. She looked confusedly at the cat, then at us.

"Um… What's up with this cat?" She asked, adjusting her red glasses. "Can it speak? Why is it on four legs, anyway?"

Amie shrugged. "I have no idea," She said, and then randomly introduced herself. "Well, I'm Amie, it's nice to meet you!"

"Sharon." She answered, shaking Amie's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

As if by magic, the cat then went to the lap of another passenger, who they learned was Emilia. Next, it was a boy named Luis. Then, the cat went back into the first train car, and Amie managed to introduce herself to Lucas and Paranoia Leaf. After all that, we all sat down, and the cat ended up in _my _lap. I looked out the window while petting it, wondering how many other odd occurrences would happen. Though, none of us knew that this was only the beginning.

**A/N: I'm FINALLY DONE! *facedesk* I'm sorry I didn't completely show each of the OCs being introduced, but I knew that would only result in me procrastinating more. So, for the sanity of all of us, this chapter, as usual, is a short one. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	6. Filler because I DON'T KNOW

****A/N: After I posted the last chapter, I knew I had to get right on this next one! I hope y'all (y'all?!) enjoy it! :D****

* * *

****Sofia****

After the whole cat incident, everyone was back to normal, and people sat back down on the train. I sat with Amie and Sky, and we began talking.

"So, did you get a map of the town yet?" Amie asked. "I got mine before."

"Nope," I answered. "I was thinking I could get a map there…

"You probably could," Amie remarked. "What about you, Sky?"

"Of course!" Sky answered, taking out her own map. "Did you check which villagers live there yet?

"No… Wait, it says on the map, doesn't it?" Amie asked, taking out her own map and checking.

I peeked over her shoulder at her map. "So, who lives in that town?"

"Let's see…" She said, looking at the map. "There's Rosie, Pashmina, Marina the octopus, Roscoe, Marshal, Buck, Lobo, Coco, Croque, Cookie, and Shari."

"Quite a cast of characters," Sky said, nonchalantly leaning back in her seat. "Funny, though, most towns only have 10 animals."

Amie shrugged, folding the map and putting it back under her seat. "Well, we should be arriving in the town soon, in any case. I can't wait for the madness to finally end..." She giggled a bit. "Though, when I was little, I'd always wished I could have some kind of adventure," She paused and smiled widely. "At one point I kind of wished my life was an anime."

"That's A-Star for yah!" Sky laughed. "Sometimes she's such an otaku!"

And of course, Amie began singing what was most likely an anime theme song, which ended in Jack asking her to stop singing from his seat.

"Me? I never sing!" She laughed, and continued singing.

* * *

**A/N: Wait... WHAT DO I PUT NEXT?! Yeah, real good time to end the chapter. Anyway, this is just filler until then next chapter. Feel free to skip this one, because it's not my best work... Anyway, I just finished watching Soul Eater, and I managed to watch it in three days... So I'm sorry if following chapters have Soul Eater references. *facedesk***


	7. Arrival FINALLY

**A/N: GOMENESAAAAAIIII! I have kept you all waiting for far too long. It's just that I always relax in summer… NO MORE RELAXING. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! WARNING: half this chapter was written while listening to nightcore J-pop. You have been warned.**

"_We are now arriving in Willow Falls' station,_" Said the voice of the conductor over the loudspeaker. It appeared that everybody on the train was getting off at Willow Falls.

"I can tell we'll have lots of adventures!" Amie said excitedly. "There are so many people in this town! I hope I make friends with _everyone_!"

"You do love making friends," Sky sighed. "I've always wondered why. Why is it?"

"I… Um… That is…" Amie stammered, her face turning red.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Victoria said, walking out of the train. "Let's go find houses…"

"Right…" Amie muttered, then she realized. "You forgot to get a house too?"

"I think everyone on the train did." Crimson stated, also walking into the train station. "Including me…"

"Hello, everyone!" Everyone turned their heads to the voice at the entrance of the train station. "My name is Isabelle; I'm the mayor here in Willow Falls. Now, if you don't have a map, I have them here." The yellow puppy held up a stack of the maps. "And if you do, then go ahead to Nook's Homes and Mr. Nook can get you a house

Most of the people in the train station got themselves a map while Amie, Sky, and a few others made their way out of the train station and walked up to main street.

"I can hardly believe I'm actually getting my own house!" Amie cried excitedly. "No more annoying cousins or overprotective moms…" She sighed dreamily.

"I'm guessing your family is pretty annoying," Kyle commented.

"You have no idea." Amie laughed, opening the door to Nook's Homes.

"Welcome, Welcome!" The five of them (Amie, Sky, Kyle, Crimson, and a guy they didn't know yet) were greeted by a chubby tanuki in a sweater vest. "My name is Tom Nook, hm? I assume you're here to get a house, hmm?"

"Er, yes…" Amie said. "I'm Amie, and-"

"Yes, yes, Isabelle told me your names, hm?" Tom interrupted. "Let's just get down to business."

"Of course." Amie muttered. One could tell she didn't like Nook very much. "Well, are there any houses available?"

"No, I'm afraid that's not how things work here in Willow Falls, hm?" Tom said. "We will need to build a house."

"Um, how much would a house cost?" Sky asked, stepping forward.

"Well, the cost is difficult to calculate, first let's decide where you want to build it, hm?" Tom Nook said.

"Right… Because that makes perfect sense…" Amie muttered.

**Random transition!**

"Home sweet home… Not." Amie said, standing in front of a tent that had been set up near the river. "I need to sleep here until I can get ten thousand bells…" She sighed. "At least I don't have to get one million bells." She stepped into the little tent and set down her bags. She opened one that was full of leaves, and began setting them around her home, somehow turning them into furniture.

**A/N: See? If actually FOCUS, I can finish the chapter quicker? Why am I such a slow writer…? Also, as you can see, no good comes from me binge watching anime. -_-' I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless.**


	8. Getting Adjusted

**A/N: Hellooooooooo! It's been a while! How long has it been? *looks at calendar and cringes* It's been too long! Also, if you're wondering by the end of this chapter why I added the adventure tag, it's because I like to drag things out, maybe add some suspense in there. Also, for those of you wondering, the reason I named the town Willow Falls was because I really respect Wendy Mass and love her books, and the Willow Falls books might be my favorite book series EVER. (Leo is my favorite character, BTW.) With that said, let us get on with the chapter! ****WARNING: many, MANY anime references await you in this chapter.**

"I have the 10,000 bells!" Amie cried, rushing into Nook's Homes.

"Ah, very good, hm," Nook said, taking the bells from her. "Your house will be built tomorrow, hm."

"Great," Amie said, walking out of the store. When she closed the door, instead of saying "I paid the down payment! I'll be able to move into my new home tomorrow!" She sang, "Excalibuurrrrr! Excalibuurrrrr! From the United King, I'm-a lookin' for heaven, I'm-a goin' to Californiaaa-!"

"What are you doing?"

Amie froze, and shifted her eyes to see Jack standing there. "Err… It's a thing… from Soul Eater… yeah…"

"Oookay, then," Jack said, walking into Nook's Homes.

"I really need to stop doing that," Amie muttered to herself, walking away.

* * *

"I'm sooo boooored…" Mia groaned, slumping onto the bench that was the town's only public works project. "I wish something exciting would happen…"

"It's so peaceful today…" Sophia, who was also sitting on the bench, sighed. "Isn't it a nice day?"

"Yeah, it's nice…" Mia agreed. "But there's nothing going on."

"Well, the fishing tourney is tomorrow. You have that to look forward to," Sophia responded.

"Yeah, I guess-," Mia was cut off by a… guy… girl… _person_ with hair reminiscent of a palm tree's leaves, running by them, apparently being chased. The… _person_ quickly hid behind the bench as Rosie ran towards them.

"Have you seen a palm tree in a miniskirt anywhere?" She asked Mia and Sophia hopefully.

"Um…" Sophia muttered, glancing at the person behind the bench. "I think they went that way," She pointed in a random direction.

"Thanks," The person said, coming out from behind the bench. Err, _they_ quickly ran off in the opposite direction from Rosie.

"…What the hell was that?"

* * *

"Thanks so much for inviting us, Sharon!" Kyle said cheerfully. "I can't believe you paid off your 10,000 bells already!"

"Well, I figured I should make some friends here!" Sharon stated, smiling at her new companions. "I hope you guys feel the same way."

"Totally," Kyle gushed. "I should invite you girls over when I pay off my house!"

"That would be-," Crimson was cut off by a strange feeling. "Did… anyone else feel that?"

"Like someone else is here with us…?" Marina whispered.

"Exactly," Kyle whispered loudly. "Why are we whispering?"

As the young teens whispered about the odd feeling in the room, a girl, unbeknownst to them, was sitting in the corner, holding a stuffed turtle. "I wonder if they'll see me!" She wondered excitedly. "One day they'll notice me…"

"Who are you?" The turtle somehow asked.

"I'm Lilly!"

* * *

Unknown to anyone but the readers, a dark-furred wolf was looking on, thoughtful. He nodded to himself, and turned toward a chicken with a bruised beak.

"Let's go you idiot." He growled, running off.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone get any of those references? Anyway, I was going to add one more thing involving Mia calling Jack short, but I was like, "screw it, this chapter needs to get done." Besides, this is just an extra chapter with a little bit of importance at the end… I'll have to get started on the new chapter right away.**


	9. Evil Spy Chicken Thing?

**A/N: I'm getting started on this chapter right after I posted the last one! No more procrastinating! I'm really nervous to write this chapter... Because reasons. Oh, and the references in the last chapter... Well, just look at PKQ's review, and the last one was a reference to episode 19 of Hetalia. :3**

* * *

**Crimson**

After the weird encounter at Sharon's house, I'm walking back to my tent. After Sharon invited me and the other girls over, if feels fitting that I should pay her back and invite them all over when I get my payment. As I go home to find my fishing rod, I hear a rustling in the bushes the mayor brought from the island. I whip around to suddenly see a chicken behind me. I think of a certain horror game, but quickly shake it off.

"Darnit," The chicken muttered. "I've been spotted."

"Wait, normally when the bad guys say something like that..." My eyes widen. "SHI-"

Before I could finish my swear, the chicken suddenly started attacking me. I did her best to defend before running off. Luckily, the chicken wasn't very fast, and I quickly ran to main street and into the museum.

"_Blathers!_" I barked, startling the sleeping owl awake. "If you see a chicken come in here, don't tell him I was here! He's not that smart, anyway!"

Blathers, wide-eyed, nodded, and I rushed into the bug exhibit, which already had many donations from the townspeople. I accidentally bumped into a figure with blonde hair.

**Paranoia Leaf**

I felt a figure bump into me and I turned to see a teen with spiky blue hair. She looked up at me. "Oh, sorry! I was just kind of running from..." She trailed off. "Well, never mind! What's your name again?"

"Paranoia Leaf," I responded. "And yours?"

"Crimson," She answered with a smile, getting up off the ground. "And I really need to hide!" She rushed off deeper into the bug section, and I shook my head.

"I will never understand the people in this town..." I muttered, looking at the mole cricket. All of a sudden, a chicken ran into the exhibit.

"_Have you seen a short girl with purple hair?!_" He yelled.

"Be quiet in the museum!" I chided. "And no, I haven't," This guy is obviously the one Crimson is running from, and I can't help but wonder if he's colorblind or something.

"Don't lie to me!" **He said, suddenly switching to underline because the author was getting annoyed by the italicizing. **"I know she's in here!"

"I swear, I haven't seen anyone with purple hair come through here," I answer truthfully. "Or anyone shorter than five feet," I inwardly smile. "And if you're going to keep yelling, I suggest you get out of the museum right now."

"Well, fine," He pouted. "I'll leave your stupid museum. But because I feel like it, not because you told me to."

I rolled my eyes as he left. I wandered a bit further in to see Crimson, curled up in a ball. "He left," I reported.

She looked up at me. "Bugs..." She shuddered.

I groaned. "If you hate bugs, why would you run in here."

"I was running from a crazy chicken that was out to get me; do you think I was thinking?!" She screamed, then immediately covered her mouth.

I consider her question. "Good point. Better go check if he's waiting outside, anyway."

"'Kay," She sniffs, walking out.

"Let's hope he isn't..."

* * *

**Jack**

After handing over the 10,000 bells to Tom Nook, I had to endure Lyle talking my ear off about the Happy Home Academy and how items come in sets and a bunch of stuff I already knew. I groaned at the thought of Lyle's grating voice going on and on and _on_. I headed towards the museum, only to see a chicken pacing out in front.

"Ohh, Nightmare's gonna kill me if I don't catch her... No, he'll kill me if he finds out someone saw me spying... No, he'll kill me if he found out I was spying on someone from right behind them...! No, I need to focus..."

Seeing that he's talking about catching someone who spotted him, I instinctively duck behind the photo booth.

"She'll come out at some point... Hopefully... Oh, what's Nightmare gonna do to me?!"

"Jack?" I jump as I hear a female voice behind me, and I whip around to see Evy. "What are you-"

"Shh!" I hiss, pulling her behind me. "Don't let that guy see you."

"...What's going on?" She whispered.

"I think he's waiting for someone in the museum..." I explain. "Whoever he is, he can't be good."

A head poked out from the doorway, then quickly ducked back in.

"Did you see that?!" Evy hissed. "That was Crimson!"

"I saw her," I said.

"We have to help her!" She whisper-yelled, beginning to stand. I quickly pulled her back down again.

"Maybe he'll go away," I muttered back at her.

"She's gotta come back out eventually!" The chicken said. "I'll wait here forever if I have to! If I don't, Nightmare will be like, 'Moe, you idiot!' and scratch me in the face!"

Evy gave me a look. "I'm going out there, no matter what you say."

I sighed. "Fine. I might as well help."

"Thanks," She smiled at me. "I have a plan..."

* * *

**A/N: WOW, that took forever. Did you like the long chapter? It took me forever, proofread by none other than my friend PastaKittyQueen! She also helped me with some of the writing. Oh, and Merry Christmas! I got, like, a bunch of manga! 3 volumes of Bleach, 3 volumes of D. Gray-man, and 1 volume of Black Butler (seriously, Bleach is a really shonen-ish shonen manga!)! Oh, and I'm officially obsessed with FNAF now, as you can see on my profile picture. Yeah, Evy has a plan... and Jack's going to help her. And maybe Pinkie Pie will make a cameo. Maybe... (jeez, I'm sounding like PKQ...) Well, that's all for now! :3**


End file.
